


Your not a loser

by Stanateen2



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Anal Fringering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass Slapping, Ass Squeezes, Ass to Mouth, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Breast Sucking, Cock Worshipping, Dick Pics, F/M, Fanfiction, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Horny, Horny Ava, Horny Noah, Makeouts, Nava - Freeform, Nova - Freeform, Romace, Seducing, Self-Harm, Sex, Teenagers, Twerking, Vaginal Eating, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ass pinching, ass worshipping, big dick, dick kissing, dick licking, doggie style, protective sex, ticklish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanateen2/pseuds/Stanateen2
Summary: This is where everyone are in relationships expect for Noah some campers and his friends are making fun of him for it to the point where he cuts himself. How would his friends reacted to this, how would Ava react to this?
Relationships: Finn Sawyer/Destiny Baker, Gwen Flores/Matteo Silva, Noah Lambert/Ava King
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah eats alone when he watches people eating with there love. While Ava saw him and trying to figure out what she done to him.

Noah was line in the mess hall grabbing a tray and waiting in line for his food. Noah looked saw some campers with there boyfriend or girlfriend eating together as he was next up in line as Noah got his food walked to empty table and eating his lunch alone and saw his campers Finn and Matteo with there girlfriend's. Ava was sitting with her boyfriend eating when she turns and saw Noah he was sitting alone eating she was about to go up and asked him of he wants to join them but she saw that he was gone. Noah walked into his cabin and saw Matteo with his swim suit on. "Let me guess you, Gwen, Finn, and Destiny are going swimming?" Noah asked. "Yup bye Noah." Matteo replied as he left the cabin. Noah walks into his bathroom and pulls out a butterfly knife moves up his long sleeves shirt and starts cutting his arm. "This for being terrible at acting, this is for never getting a girlfriend, this is for getting my parents divorced, and this is for never telling Ava I love her." Noah said as he cut both of his arms leave 5 cut marks on both on his arms he feels of the joy of passing out. Ava was in her cabin taking nap over what's going on for the day and she was thinking about is something worng with Noah today she was taking out of thought when she thinking about breaking up with Jared because she remembers he threatened Noah, and beat the living shit out of him and lied so she couldn't take and she chose her boyfriend Jared over her friend. She taken out of thought when she saw her boyfriend Jared coming in. "Hey Ava." Jared said as he was about to hug her but Ava put her hand on his chest. "Hey Jared, listen can we talk?" Ava asked. "Sure." He replied. "Why don't you sit down." Ava said as she sits on her bed while Jared joined her. "Listen Jared you were the best thing you come into my life." Ava said. "I feel the same thing av-." Jared said before he got cut off. "You don't let finish. You "were" the best thing in my life but I just don't feel it anymore." Ava said. "What are you saying?" Jared asking. "Were through." Ava said without not trying to cry. "Why did I do something wrong?" Jared asked. That made Ava's blood boiled because he playing the dumbass card. "Yes you did something wrong." Ava said almost starting to yell. "What did I do?" He asked. "WELL FOR STARTERS EVER SINCE WE STARTED DATING YOU KEEP ACTING JEALOUS WE I'M HANGING OUT WITH NOAH."Ava yelled "OH THIS WHAT ALL ABOUT IT WHY I CAN'T HANGOUT WITH THIS OR WHY THAT I'M GETTING TRIED OF IT!" Jared yelled. "THIS ONE OF REASON WHY I'M BREAKING WITH YOUR DUMBASS!" Ava yelled. "WHAT ARE THE OTHER REASONS!" Jared yelled. "WELL YOU TOLD NOAH TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ava yelled. Jared at this point he's screwed at this point he didn't yell at all. "SECOND YOU MAKED BELIEVE THAT NOAH BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU BUT HE DIDN'T YOU BEAT LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM. JARED YOU KNOW SOMETIMES I WISH NOAH BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU FUCKING MORON. AND THRID I CHOSE YOU OVER MY BESTFRIEND I HURT HIM AND I HURT HIS FEELINGS YOU DID THIS TO AND I WENT IT OVER!" Ava yelled. "What?" Jared said in confusion. "I'M DONE WITH WERE OVER GET OUT!" Ava yelled. "Wh-." Jared can only said. "GET OUT!" Ava screams as she pushed him out of her cabin. Ava never did this but she was crying not because they broke up she was crying because of all the things she did to Noah as she lays on her bed crying. Noah woke up from passing out as he got up pick up his butterfly knife clean the blood off the blade and puts the knife in his back pocket. Noah got out of the bathroom and heard crying as he went out of his cabin and heard it from the woodchuck cabin. Noah walked to the cabin and knock on the door. "Jared I told you to get out." Ava said while crying. "It's not Jared." Noah said. "Noah?" Ava asked. "Yeah." He replied. "What are you doing here?" Ava asked. "I heard someone crying I was wondering are you okay?" Noah asked. "I'm fine Noah." Ava lied. "I don't believe you Ava." Noah said. "Go away noah." Ava said. "Fine you left me no choice." Noah said. Noah open the door to her cabin and saw her crying. "What wrong Ava?" Noah asked. "Me and Jared broke up." Ava said. "I'm so sorry Noah said as he hugged her. Ava hug him back tightly with her face in his chest crying her eyes. "Shhhhh shhhhh it's okay he was a Asshole." Noah said running his hand in her hair. "I'm not crying because we broke up I'm because I hurt you Noah I choose Jared over you, he make me believe that you beat the living shit out of him but he didn't I left you in the dust I'm so sorry Noah." Ava said while crying. "Shhhhh it's okay Ava you could never hurt me." Noah said as he pulled her head up wipe the tear with his thumbs. "But-." Ava said before getting cut off. "Ava king you are the strongest, beautiful, coolest, nicest, sweetest, caring girl I've everment." Noah said comforting her. "You really think that?" Ava asked. "I know that because your Ava King." Noah said. "Thanks Noah I really need that and I'm sorry for running your shirt." Ava said as she saw that Noah grow out his hair straight and long and saw his hair is touching his shoulders. "Your welcome and pluse don't worry about it I was about to go take a shower." Noah said as he left out of her cabin and went to his cabin. "I'm going to make it up to Noah even if you tell me not to." Ava thought to herself as went to the mess hall for dinner. Meanwhile Noah went into his and saw Matteo and finn about to leave for some dinner in the mess hall. "Hey Noah?" Finn asked. "Yeah." Noah replied. "Are you okay?" Finn asked. "Yeah." Noah said. "Okay good just wondering." Finn said. "Hey Matteo can you do me favor." Noah said. "Sure Noah what is it?" Matteo asked. "If people asking I'm not in the mess hall for dinner can you tell them I'm not hungry." Noah said. "Sure." Matteo replied. "Thanks." Noah said as he saw Finn and Matteo left there cabin as Noah went to the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower Noah dryed his hair and re straightened it and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava was eating with her campers and there boyfriends and they talked about Noah and her relationship with Jared.

Ava walked into the mess hall and grabbed a tray got her food and walked to her campers table and sit down with them. "Hey Ava why aren't you sitting with Jared?" Destiny asked. "Oh it's just that we uh brake up." Ava said. "What!" They replied. "Ava I'm so sorry that happened." Destiny said hugging her. "It's okay destiny I broke up with him." Ava said. "Really?" Destiny asked releasing Ava from the hug. "Yeah I'm fine Noah was there to comfort me." Ava said then realized something. "Hey where's Noah?" She added. "Oh he told us that he wasn't hungry." Matteo replied. "Okay speaking of Noah did you guys notice something differently about Noah." Gwen said. "Now that I think about yeah seeing how eats alone in every meal." Matteo said. " Or him always wearing long sleeves." Destiny added. "Or how long his hair is." Ava also added. Ava is thinking about how Noah looks differently but got interrupt by destiny. "What Destiny?" Ava asked because she wasn't listening. "I said that maybe we should tell Lou that we think there something wrong with Noah." Destiny said. "Maybe we should." Ava said as she see Lou writeing something on her clipboard. "Hey Lou." Destiny said that got Lou attention. "Yeah what is it Destiny?" Lou asked. "We think that there something worng with Noah." Destiny said. "Something wrong with Noah what do you mean?" Lou asked. "Well he sits alone when he eats." Destiny said. "Probably because all of the table are full." Lou explained. "Hey wear nothing but long sleeves." Destiny said. "His arms are probably cold." Lou explained. "He grow his hair long." Destiny said. "He probably wants it long." Lou explained. "Please." Destiny said being desperate. "Fine I'll ask him tomorrow." Lou said. "Thanks." Destiny said as she watch Lou walking away as she back to eating. After the everyone went to there cabin and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah feels like he being watch and Ava's trying to figure out how to make it up to Noah

Noah woke up and changed out of his pj's into his normal clothes and went to the mess hall of breakfasts. He turned around saw it was just campers heading so he just truned backed around went into the mess hall as he grabbed his food and went to his table. Ava woke up got dressed and went to the mess hall grabbed her food and went to Noah's table and sit right next to him and started eating her food. "Hey Noah." Ava said as she ate her food and looked at him. "Hey Ava." Noah said trying not to be nervous while looking at his food. "Aren't you going to eat?" Ava asked looking at Noah. "I'm not hungry." Noah said. "You haven't had dinner last night you need to eat." Ava said. "Okay fine I'll eat." Noah said as he picked up his fork and starts eating his food. Ava looked at noah and saw his Noah's hair is long and straighted and it's almost touching his back. One of Ava's hands were running through his hair and realized how soft his hair is then her full attention was on Noah's hair and her hands where running through his hair. "You know if you keep on playing with my hair you don't have any time to eat breakfast." Noah said as he was eating. "Oh sorry." Ava said Stopped playing with his hair. "Pulse I didn't mind it when you were playing with my hair." Noah said as he was eating, " I actually kind of like it." Noah added. "Really? Because Jared didn't like it." Ava said. "Yeah pulse I'm different then Jared." Noah said. "Yeah you are." Ava said as she went back to eating. After they ate breakfast they went back to there cabins. Noah went into his cabin and turned around and saw Ava returning into her cabin as Noah turned around back into his but he felt like someone was watching him as Noah took off his shirt revealing his abs and took a nap for the day. Meanwhile Ava was in her cabin with her notebook out trying to figure out how to make it up for Noah as she was writeing down some ideas she didn't notice that Gwen and Destiny are still in the room. "Uh Ava what are you doing?" Destiny asked. "Just trying to figure out how to make it up to Noah." Ava said as she continues to write down some ideas down on her notebook. "You are still on making up to the Noah thing." Destiny said. "Yes and to let you Destiny it turns out Jared made e betray Noah because he lies to me about what Noah did to him and turns out he did it to Noah. Do I'm making it up to him anyway I can." Ava said writeing something in her notebook. "Ava if you want to make up to Noah is just apologizes to and everything will be fined." Gwen said. "Maybe your right." Ava said closing her notebook as they change into there swin suits and went to the lake.


End file.
